Kill Me Now
by Raura4everever
Summary: This isnt an Auslly Love story...Sorry...It's an R5 one Please Give it a try it's better then it sounds! I'm sure you'll really like and enjoy it i have tried my best and i think this is one of my best ones so PLEASE READ IT! PLEASEEE *For all ages*
1. Chapter 1

R5 Love Story-

ROCKY-TEA

ROSS-LAURA

RYLAND-GEORGIA

RIKER-VANESSA

RATLIFF-RYDEL

Episode 1-

Kill Me Now-

**Georgia-Heyya Guys! Welcome to the new story...Sorry it isnt an Auslly one but i though i would post an R5 one since i do write a lot of them ;)**

**Tea-Hey Guys! i'm the other owner of this Fanfiction :) anyways it's a really good story so far :)**

**Georgia-Thank you Tea :) anyways this story will be both Script and non Script so don't worry if it changes.**

**Tea-Well on with the Disclamer...Georgia Doesnt own anything apart from her OC's Like me and her...Well she doesnt own me since im a person...well you get what i mean and the plot line.**

**Georgia-Thank you Tea and i hope you Enjoy the Story.**

**Chapter 1-**

-No Georgia's P.O.V-

Running down the coming from all directions! One wrong move and it could kill us all! I don't know how i got here or why all because of them! All because of them everyone i love is dead! theres only me and my sister left! All because of them! They dragged us into this. We though they were normal people but they werent it was only an act all they told us was an act all their feeling we though was real were an act...

-End Of Her P.O.V-

-FLASH BACK-5 months AGO-

-Tea's P.O.V-

Our new lifes! Moving from Miami to L.A. leaving all our friends and family...if we had many...

I'm Tea Patrova*1*, my mother and sister are moving with me to L.A. My mother is Brianna Patrova owner of Patrova Pictures*2*...you can probably guess from the name my mum takes photos for a living and sells them. My sister is Georgia Patrova, we are both going to a new school called L.A Arts*3* an music and arts school. Our mum though it would be good dince we both love music and art.

You might be asking about my father, well we havent seen him in over a year we don't know what happened to him at first we though he was going around the country but after a while we didnt hear anything and well we never heard everything again.

Anyways our first day at L.A. Arts Here We Come!

-End of her P.O.V-

(They are in the kitchen eating breakfest when Brianna walks in)

Brianna-Morning girls i'm working today so you won't see me untill dinner

Tea,Georgia-Okay

Brianna-(Her phone rings) Hello?..Ah yes okay...bye (Hangs up) i have to go now girls (Kisses their heads) i'll see you later

Tea,Georgia-Bye mum

Brianna-(leaves)

Georgia-Ready for a new school?

Tea-Not really

Georgia-Sames (Sighs) i would rather be in miami right now

Tea-(Sighs Also) same here

Georgia-(puts her bowl in the sink) come on we better go

Tea-(puts her bowl in the sink) yeah okay

(They Start to go to school)

Georgia-What do you think the schools like?

Tea-I think it will be like on victorius*4*

Georgia-(Smiles) if it is i'll be amazed!

Tea-(laughs)

(They walk into school)

Georgia,Tea-(Shocked) and it is!

Tea-okay this is amazing! (smiling)

Georgia-Defontally (smiling also)

Tea-we better go get our time tables

Georgia-yeah

(They go get their time tables)

Tea-so we both have the same lessons

Georgia-yep (pops the p,smiles)

Tea-music first then

Georgia- (pops the p) yep..again

Tea-(laughs)

Georgia-(laughs also)

(They go to music class)

Georgia-so this is music class

Tea-Yep (pops the p)

Georgia-(laughs)

Tea-(laughs)

Mrs Danes-Hello there your the new students?

Tea-Yeah we are

Mrs Danes-I'm Mrs Danes

Georgia-i'm georgia and this is tea

Mrs Danes-well you can just both sit by there (points to some seats)

Tea-thanks

(They sit down)

(Everyone comes into the class and sits down)

Mrs Danes-Well Hello everybody (smiles to the class) So as you might know we have two new students in our class today Georgia and Tea please show your selfs

(Georgia and Tea stands up and then sits down)

Mrs Danes-so know you know what they look like and now anyways i have a new project for all of you (looks at everybody) got any guesses?

RANDOM PERSON(RP)-Sining?

Mrs Danes-Well Done Ryan yes but there is also more to it and also writing music (smiles) so what you have to do is write a song with your partner and then your proform it in nexts week lesson.

(RP)-Can we choose our partners?

Mrs Danes-Yes for this project you can

(The class says thanks)

Mrs Danes-you can all pick your partners now and get to work

Georgia-want to be partners?

Tea-yeah okay (smiles)

(they start talking)

~~~Georgia's P.O.V~~~

Me and tea started talking about the song, we had no idea of what kind of song to do but i guess we will get more ideas soon...i hope.

We started talking about the new school when two guys walk over to us...in my opion they look like jerks since they are wearing football jackets on...i'm not normal a person to judge a book by its cover but that jerky vipe i get from them.

"Hi there" one of them says and smiles at us

"we're Ashton and Eric" the other one says. They are tall and quite built Eric has Blonde hair and Green eyes and Ashton has Brown hair and Brown eyes.

"We're Tea and Georgia" i here Tea say.

"So we were wondering if you wanted to be partners with us"

I look at tea

"we're going to be partners sorry it's just since we are sisters and well yeah so sorry maybe for another project though"

they didnt look to amused

"yeah okay sure" Ashton smiles at me and they both walk away and then tea looked at me.

"and why did you say that?" she said, i shurged

"i had a bad vipe from them" and then tea started to talk again

"they didnt look happy about it though" i agreed "yeah i know right" i look over to see them both working together as a pair and i saw ashton look over at me and smile and then i looked away as i blushed.

"sure a bad vipe" tea says sarcasticly

"what it doesnt mean he isnt cute" i say as i smile "Oh and Eric has a thing for you" i say sing-song type of way

"What?!" she says kind of confused then i look at her with a sirous face "well he has been stairing at you for like 10 minutes" and then she looks over his way and sees him looking at her and then smiles and then looks away as i laugh.

~~~Time Skip At lunch~~~

So it's now lunch and its going all right so far. We meet Sara she was in our Graphic's class but we don't have lunch with her, so we were both sitting on our own in the cafateria, When a girl walked over to us.

~~~Tea's P.O.V~~~

I see a girl start to walk over to us when she says hi.

"Hey i'm rydel" she says with a smile

"Hey we're tea and georgia" i says with a smile and she sits down in front of us "you don't mind me sitting here do you? you both seemed a bit lonely and since your new i though you might of needed some more friends" and then she panics "it's not like you don't have any friends it's just.." i cut her off with a laugh "Don't worry rydel it's fine"

she happy sighs "few! thanks" she laughs

"So where you from?" she asks

"we're from miami" georgia says

"miami cool!"

we both laugh "yeah miami is cool" i say

"So why did you move? not sounding mean"

and we laugh again

"don't worry" georgia says and then she countues "We moved here because our mums shop"

rydel smiles again "cool what does she do?"

now its my turn to speak " she own Patrova Pictures and well takes pictures for a living and well sells them"

"cool"

"So any sibblings?" i ask

"Yep" she says as she pops the p "4 brothers"

me and georgia were both kind of shocked "4 brothers?"

and she laughs "yeah but it's cool"

and then she looks around and waves to some people "they are other there well 3 of them are" and we both smile (Me and Georgia) and then they all walk over.

"hey guys!" rydel says to a group of guys "hey rydel" they all say "this is georgia and tea" she says pointing at us "Hey" we both say.

"So Tea Georgia these are my brothers Ross,Rocky and Ryland" she says pointing to them and then they all sit down.

"your in my music class right?" ross says "first lesson?" i ask "yeah" i smile "then yeah we both are" and then i see rydel "Oh yeah so am i" and then she laughs "Oh i saw you talking to eric and ashton this morning" she says and we both nodd

"don't get to close to them they're jerks" she says "told ya!" georgia says to me "what?" they all say confused "i felt their vipes and my sences say from their vipes their jerks" and the all look a bit confused but nodds anyway.

"Don't worry about her she is well unqie" i tell them all and then they all nodd and then i laugh.

~~~Time skip~~~

Well today was really good! We talked to rydel and everybody since we were all in most of the same lessons...it might seem weird since we are all different ages but they have mixed classes so yeah and we're in the same mixed class.*5*

Anyways we all talked all day but then inbetween class Eric and Ashton came up to us...

~~~FLASH BACK~~~

We were both talking on the way to our next lesson which was maths and then they both walked up to us.

"hey girls" Ashton says smiling at georgia and Eric smiling at me and we both smile back to be nice.

"So why were you hanging around with the lynches at lunch?" Eric says

"since we are friends with them" i says

"but why them? i mean your better of with us" and that made us both shocked

"Well at least their not two faced jerks" georgia says with an attatued

"Awhh good one!" i say to her with a laugh

"i know right" she answers with a smirk

and both Eric and Ashton were shocked and then Eric starts to talk "you'll see your better of with us then them" and then Ashton talks "you shouldnt trust them! and you can say we're jerks all the time but just don't trust them!"*6* Ashton says looking quiet sirous. Georgia looking like she could believe him.

"well we have to get to maths class" i say pulling georgia away still in her trance.

"don't forget when why we will say we told you so!" Eric yells

"but we will be here if you need someone to talk to!" Ashton yells and then gets hit in the arm by Eric.

We havent talked about it all day.

~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~

We walked into our house before going up to our room and sitting down on our beds, i'm starting to get curous.

"georgia?"

"yeah?"

"why did you act like you could trust ashton?"

"i don't know he just had that siorus telling the truth vipe when he told us not to trust them" she admits

"but how can you trust them?"

"i don't know how can we trust rydel and everybody we've only known then for a day"

i smile "tuchie*7*" and then we both laugh

"i don't know why but i kind of trust him" she pauses before speaking again "i trust Ashton not Eric!" and i nodd "so do i...i think" and then we laugh again.

~~~Georgia's P.O.V~~~

I don't know why i trust Ashton but i do...theres one thing no one knows about me...not even tea but i can sence vipes...they think im unquie well i am but everybody is in some way but well yeah i just got the vipe of Ashton being truthful when he told us not to trust them. I want to trust them but then again i've only known them for a day so i can't trust anyone really.

"Georgia?" i hear tea say

"sorry what?" i say coming back to real life.

"i've been trying to get our atention for about 5 minutes

"oh sorry and yes what do you want?" i say

"do you want to watch films before we go to sleep?"

i nodd to agree "yeah okay" and i smile and we start to watch loads of Disney films starting with The Little Mermaid*8*

**End of Chapter 1...**

**Hope you like it!**

***1* Potrova as in The Vampire Daires...which i don't own...sadly :(**

***2* i don't own Patrova Pictures...if it is real which i don't know if it is real**

***3* L.A. Arts is not real...i think but if it is i don't own it.**

***4* i don't own victorius...Sad it's gone and not airing anymore :(**

***5* Most Schools don't mixs years(Grades) together just protend for this story :)**

***6* Why would they(we) shouldnt trust them...Who should they trust?**

***7* Touchie...sorry if it isnt spelled right...it's a thing you say if you get what i mean by it...if you figure out what it says...well anyways i don't own it.**

***8* i Don't own The Little Mermaid **

**Fav,Follow and Review PLEASEEEE! *does Puppy eyes***

***laughs* anyways i hope you like this Chapter! :)**

**~Georgie'xox (If you still don't know Georgie is one of my nicknames so some times i'll put it as Georgie not Georgia even though i will put Georgia as the sign out bit)**


	2. Chapter 2

KILL ME NOW-

**Georgia-Hey! *Waves***

**Tea-Heyya! *waves also***

**Georgia-Disclamer time!**

**Tea-*laughs* Georgia doesnt own anything apart from the plot and her OC's**

**Georgia-Thanks Tea! Here is Chapter 2!**

CHAPTER 2-

~~~Tea's P.O.V~~~

Well the second day of our new school...We're meeting Rydel and the guys before school. So me and georgia both get ready before saying goodbye to mum and leaving.

We finally get to school, "theres rydel and the guys" georgia says i nodd before we start to walk over to them. " Hey guys" we both say.

"you okay?" ross asks

"yeah" i say and smile

we all look at georgia since she was being really quiet "georgia?" and she jumps "yes? what?" she says fast "you okay?" rydel asks she nodds "yeah im fine!" she smiles "good" i say.

We hear the bell ring "we better get to english" Rocky says we all nodd and start to follow him before i stop to see georgia not following

"you okay?" i ask her, i see her smile at Ashton and then look at me "what?"." are you okay?" she nodds "yeah come on we better get to english" she says before walking to english. i give her a strange look before she looks at me.

"are you coming?" she asks

"yeah coming" and i start to follow her to our english class.

i wonder why she's been acting weird and being distant.

~~~Georgia' P.O.V~~~

You might want to know why i've been a bit distant but i really havent in a way...i've just been thinking about stuff.

Like about who we should trust... like i know Rydel and everybody better then Ashton...maybe if i get to know ashton maybe i'll get to know him better and maybe it will shed some light on why or who we should trust.

~~~Time skip~~~

It's now free lesson...So i though about maybe getting know Ashton...if he would or maybe talk to me.

"hey you okay?" i hear Tea ask

"yeah i'm fine"

"are you coming with me to meet rydel?"

"no i'm going to talk to Ashton"

"why?" she asks a bit confused

"because you know he's said about not to trust them well if i talk to him get to know him maybe i'll figure out who to trust and well yeah"

"okay i guess but if it doesnt work out by talking to him i mean you can come and find me and rydel"

i smile at her "thanks i'll see you later" and i go to find Ashton.

~~~Tea' P.O.V~~~

I walk over to rydel.

"wheres georgia?" she asks me

"shes talking to Ashton" i say

"what?!" she says with shock

"yeah why?"

"she shouldnt talk to Ashton!"

"why is that?"

and then she looks like she panics and then looks like shes trying to make something up and then she speaks "because he's a jerk and if something happens like he asks her out or something something back could happen or something and or maybe her feelings hurt" she says fast

i have an unsure feeling but i just let it go "that wount happen she's carefull when it comes to dating"

"really?"

"yeah"

"why?"

"a really stupid Ex" i say as i nodd

she nodds as well "ohh"

~~~Time Skip~~~

It's now the end of the day and we planned to all go to the mall, so we are going right now.

~~~Georgia's P.O.V~~~

So talking to Ashton today was actually quiet fun! We talked about why i moved here when he moved here.I found out he's from new york arganally how cool is that! Anyways we talked loads and we swaped numbers so we can text now.

Well moving on i heard everybody is going to the mall...i'm going too :).

"So where are we going first?" i ask

"um.. how about next*1*?" rydel says

both me and tea agree and we all walk into Next,we spend about 1 hour in there before going to another shop and so on.

At the end of our shopping trip we went back to ours and by that i mean mine and tea's house to watch movies and have food and drinks.

We all brought quiet a lot, i brought about 3 pairs of skinny jeans (red,white and black-the colours of them) and two leather jackets (Red and black) and some tops (all colours) and some converses*2* (Black and Red).

Tea brought Skinny jeans aswell (Black,Blue and Pink) Skirts,Tops and some converses (Black,Blue,White).

Rydel brought some tutus (Pink,Black,White,Blue and Red) some tights (The same colours) and some converses and thats pretty much all we brought.

We finally got back to ours and we all colapped on the couch before tea started to talk again.

"So what do you want to watch?"

"How about 50 First dates?*3*" i say and we laugh and nodd at the same time.

"50 First dates it is then" tea says before putting on the movie.

~~~Time Skip~~~

It was about half way through the second movie we where watching when my phone went of saying i had a text,

**'Hey Georgia, wanna meet me the park?**

**-Ashton'**

'Yeah okay ;) meet you there in 10?'

**'Yeah okay :) see ya then'**

'Okay see ya then :)'

"hey guys im going to go out for a bit" and then they both looked at me with a bit of a consern face

"with who?" they both say

"frecky much?" i say and then laugh

"georgia with who?" tea questions

i kind of whisper "with ashton"

"WHAT!?" they both say

"With Ashton"

"yeah we heared you the first time but why?" rydel says

"since he's nice" i shrug

"but...but...why?" tea asks confused a bit

"well since we talked eailer in school and he was really nice" i smile a bit

"fine but get home before 9 because mum will kill us if we're not back before 9:30 so just make sure your safe" tea says

i laugh "yes okay mum!" and then we all laugh

"go on then and have fun oh and tell me what he does after!" i laugh again and say okay and i leave.

~~~Time Skip~~~

I get to the park and i see Ashton sitting on a bench next to the lake and i go and sit next to him

"hey" i say

"hi"

"you okay?"

"yeah you?"

"yeah"

and then it goes silant.

"So what did you want to talk about?" i ask

"what?" he says a bit confused

"you asked me if i wanted to meet you here so i though you might of wanted to talk"

he nodds his head "oh yeah"

"then?" i ask questioning him

"i though well was wondering if you wanted to get ice cream with me" and he smiles

"you mean as a?"

"no well maybe if you want" and i smile

"i would like that" and he smiles and we both get up and go to the ice cream parler.

(With Tea and Rydel)

~~~Tea's P.O.V~~~

"So what do you thinks going to happen?" i ask rydel

"maybe he'll ask her out on a date" and she shrugs

i give her a questioning kind of look "i though you don't or well not kinda like him" and then she looks at me.

"Oh i don't trust him thats it and i would sugest her not going out with him"

"why?"

"since he has broken some girls hearts" she pauses before starting to talk again "i mean not every girls hearts in school but some of them" and i nodd

"are you one of them?" i ask

she shakes her head "no but one of my old friends where"

"what happened?"

"well long story short they went out and he dumped her and went after another girl after about 2 or maybe 3 weeks" she pauses again "she moved away about 2 weeks after that because her dad got a new job we didnt really speak much after he broke up with her and then she just lefted" i feel kind of sorry for her

"i'm sorry rydel"

"don't worry i just don't want that to happen to Georgia thats all" and then i smile

"i'm sure it's not going to happen" i smile and then i get a text

"who is it from?"

i looks down to see it's from georgia "georgia"

"read it aloud"

"okay" i look down at the message and start to read it.

'**Ahh! Ashton asked me out! I said yes! we're going to get some ice cream! i'll tell you what happens when i get home **

**-Georgie'xox'**

Both me and rydel were shocked before her speaking up

"you where saying"

**THATS CHAPTER 2!**

**Georgia-i hope you liked it!**

***1* Next- I don't own Next...and if you don't know what it is it's a clothes shop in the UK...i don't know if they have it in the US even though i have family there and i've been there :p**

***2* Converses- sorry if it isnt spelled right and i don't own it :(**

**Thats all for now...For the next Chapter Please REVIEW! **

**MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY...DID YOU FORGET? AND THE NEW SHOW I HAVE PUT ONTO FANFICTION CHECK THEM OUT! PLEASE!**

**~Georgie'xox**


End file.
